


The Clock Struck Midnight

by dakkusu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush, Feelings Realization, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, haikyuu! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakkusu/pseuds/dakkusu
Summary: Tobio finally realizes what his feelings were towards a specific orange-haired dumbass.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Clock Struck Midnight

Alcohol. Tobio could smell it in the room. Its strong scent never wavered once he entered the frat house. He had no idea why he came, he should’ve been at home, but then again no one was really there. They’re always busy, not that he minded. He understood why they were never home, but it still stung whenever he remembered that his family was rarely ever there to greet him. He scoffed at all of the drunken bodies dancing on each other, and went ahead and searched for a certain orange-haired boy that got him into this party in the first place. Tobio was never one for parties, the idea always irked him. Plus, he never really had people to invite him to one, not like he would accept the invitation either way, but when Shouyou had _begged_ Tobio to go to a New Year’s party with him, he just couldn’t resist.

It was an effect that Shouyou often had on everyone. His bright energy always seems to spill across the room and into the feet of the people in there, until it would spread up and up until it reached their heads. It was intoxicating, Tobio concluded. Slowly weaving his way through the sticky and suffocating crowd of drunk bodies, Tobio managed to find the red-head outside in a group of, what he assumed, were his friends. He heard a little bit of their conversation, but he didn’t really pay any mind to it. It was pointless, really, they were talking about crushes and couples, things regarding those topics. 

Tobio never really paid attention to those things. His mind was usually set on volleyball. It was his passion, afterall. He quite enjoys volleyball and he can genuinely see himself going somewhere with it in the future, and that was all of the satisfaction he needed. But, if he were to really dig down into the depths of his mind, he could sense some changes, or maybe they were already there, just unconsciously. But either way, a new moment was there. The more he thought about it, the more he remembered certain images of a specific someone. The way their eyes gleamed whenever they made the perfect toss, the way their hair moved when they ran, the way that their smile slowly sent warmth melting into his chest, and finally, the way he looked under the soft glow of the moon and the stars when they were alone. It’s the little things that managed to make some room into his mind, but why? It wasn’t something that he was familiar with, in fact, it’s very foreign. Of course he has seen people and thought that they were attractive, but he has never really dived more into what those specific thoughts could lead to. Maybe it was just a silly way of living, but that is how he lived for his whole life. He never minded attraction, many of his peers thought it was odd, but then again, volleyball had satisfied him enough to keep him entertained. So now what should he do? The hidden realization that he had struck him, so how should he go around this? 

Not to mention that it’s new years, and Tobio remembers how it goes, in every single boring show that he has watched, a new years kiss must be threaded into the festive plot. He always scoffed at those scenes, dubbing them as “gross” or “unneeded”, which has obviously changed over the years. He doesn’t necessarily mind those pieces of affection as he did when he was much younger, but then again he has never found himself in a situation where a kiss would ever be involved. As of right now the possibility is high, but not as high as he thinks. 

He’s not even sure if Shouyou is attracted to guys, much less him. Tobio just wishes that he could shake these thoughts out of his head, becoming frustrated with these newfound feelings. It’s him. _Why does it have to be him?_ Could’ve been anyone else, but, of course, It’s Shouyou. Stupid little orange-haired Shouyou who is the biggest dumbass of them all. **Him.** Tobio scowled at himself, getting upset at the fact that he now has to ignore his feelings towards Shouyou. It was especially annoying since he often just spits out what he thinks (of course, with _some_ respect in mind. Except if it’s Tsukishima, that is just a free for all in his eyes) without minding much about the outcome. Now _this_ could either make him or break him. It all really depends on Shouyou’s reaction. Dumbass little Shouyou. Tobio slowly started to relax his features, and zoned back into the conversation that he, quite frankly has, correction, **_had_ ** no interest in. Now because of that small topic Tobio made a realization, so maybe if he actually focused he could slowly come to understand what could happen now. 

He looked— well— _peeked_ at Shouyou, mostly because he didn’t want Shouyou to read him. He was always able to do that, read his feelings even when he wasn’t aware of what his emotions were at that moment. So, the most that he could do was hide. Hide from his best friend’s vibrant energy, and his shining, yet knowing, brown eyes. Shouyou seemed flustered with the topic at hand, Tobio realized. He was fidgeting and his cheeks were tinted with the color pink (although that _may_ be from the alcohol). His eyes kept flickering towards Tobio, although Tobio tried to act like he didn’t notice, he could still view him from the corner of his eye. He seemed uncharacteristically nervous. It wasn’t like him to be this anxious around his friends. He’s often very calm (a lie, in Tobio’s opinion, but it’s about as calm as he could get around them) and in his element when he’s surrounded with his peers. But now? That doesn’t seem to be the case. 

Tobio decided to look at Shouyou, ignoring his old plan. From what he’s currently observing he can clearly see that Shouyou was trying to ignore him (keyword: **trying** ), but his eyes somehow fell back onto him. This left Tobio confused, and maybe even suspicious. Tobio may not be as quick as Shouyou when it comes to emotions, or social cues, but at the very least he’s able to tell when someone is acting differently than they usually were. This was one of those times. Tobio once again tuned into the conversation, only to hear one of the other guys (whom he did not know of) speak. “So, _Hinata_ , has anyone caught your eye? It _is_ about to be the new year. So, it would be the best to tell them now. Since, you know. ‘New year, new beginnings’ as people tend to say.” 

Tobio considered taking the advice, even though it wasn’t directed towards him. It seemed helpful, and it could definitely solve the “ _hiding my feelings from Shouyou”_ problem that he inevitably had. Tobio continued on listening to the conversation, trying to see if Shouyou would ever spill anything about having feelings towards anyone. “Oh, I actually _do_ have my eyes set on someone, but I’m not exactly sure if they’ll like me back.” Tobio rolled his eyes at this statement. Shouyou always had someone wrapped around his finger, whether he meant for it to happen or not. It was his natural charm that everyone fell for. Tobio especially. He knew that this mystery person would definitely have feelings for Shouyou too, even if it made his heart sting and clench at the thought of it. He sighed quietly, just wanting to go home. There was only about 20 minutes until the clock struck midnight, which would be when the new year commences, and when Tobio could finally go home and rest. Tobio looked around once again, only to see that everyone was moving inside the house. Everyone was surrounding the TV, focusing on the countdown. Tobio was so engrossed in his thoughts and the conversation that there were only 3 minutes left until midnight. 

Tobio panicked a little, he was thinking about how he should confess to Shouyou, but since he’s been put in quite a pressuring situation, he had to decide _quickly_ on what he was going to do. He kept on silently panicking until he felt someone bump into his shoulder. He looked down only to see that it was Shouyou who bumped into him. His heart started beating erratically, not exactly being prepared to face him. “Oh, hey Kageyama! I was looking for you, since there’s only two minutes left until the new year.” Shouyou explained, laughing a little to himself. Tobio only nodded, trying to figure out what to say to him. Right as the words hit him, Shouyou decided to speak first. “So, since it _is_ going to be the new year, I wanted to start it off with a new beginning. Do you think that you can help me with that?” Shouyou asked with confidence threaded into his words. “How could I possibly help you with that?” Tobio questioned, not looking forward to what his best friend (crush) had planned. It made him raise an eyebrow. Shouyou usually doesn’t do anything risky, some of his plans are actually _really_ good, but now Tobio has no idea what he could possibly mean.

“Just wait until it’s midnight, then you’ll see.” Shouyou responded, the sight of his smile warming up Tobio’s chest. Tobio then flinched at the sound of sudden squeals, causing Tobio to turn around to see what the sudden noise could be, only to see the countdown going on the TV. There were only 30 seconds left until the new year. “Do you know how people say ‘new year, new beginnings’?” Shouyou inquired, acting innocent. That fucker _knows_ , Tobio concluded.He could tell from that mischievous glint in his brown eyes. Tobio decided to play along, and move a little closer to Shouyou, almost testing him. “I believe I’ve heard that saying once or twice.” Tobio teased. Shouyou chuckled at his response. “I was thinking that maybe I could begin this year with you.” Shouyou confessed, leaving Tobio slightly stunned. Tobio quickly pulled himself together and stated,”And what if I don’t want to?” Shouyou rolled his eyes at this statement. “You will.” Shouyou insisted, while taking a step closer to Tobio, challenging him without speaking. “What makes you so sure?” Tobio responded, a taunting tone dancing in his words. “I just know.” Shouyou fired back, taking another step closer to Tobio, eyes flickering to his lips. Although Tobio won’t admit it, he was doing the exact same thing. 

“Prove it.” Tobio almost whispered, only wanting Shouyou to hear what he had to say. “Maybe I will.” Shouyou accepted the challenge, moving much closer to Tobio, they were chest to chest at this point. The only thing that was holding them back was the countdown, which they both wanted to end off this little excuse of a “challenge” once the new year reached its destination. 

_6_

Shouyou stared up at Tobio.

_5_

Tobio did the same.

_4_

Shouyou placed his arms on Tobio’s shoulders, already preparing for what he planned.

_3_

Tobio placed his hands on Shouyou’s waist drawing him in.

_2_

They leaned a little closer towards each other, their patience quickly snapping.

_1_

Tobio dipped down and brushed his lips against Shouyou’s, their lips perfectly moving together in a steady rhythm, making them both release a soft hum in between their steady kisses. Everyone around them was making noise, welcoming the new year with enthusiasm, whilst Tobio and Shouyou welcomed the new year with each other. They welcomed each other into their own lives this year, and executed their plans perfectly. Shouyou was the first one to back away from the kiss, smiling to himself like a kid. “I told you that I’d prove it.” was the first sentence Shouyou spoke. Tobio laughed at his words and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Happy new years, Shouyou.”

“Happy new years, Tobio.” 

And just as Shouyou said, a new beginning did blossom in the new year, and it all happened once the clock struck midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I had tried to finish this story around the first week of January, but of course things change, and so do plans. Thank you so much for reading as well! Hopefully there can be more stories posted in the near future, but we shall wait and see. Happy late new years, and may this year bring you much joy and happiness towards you and your loved ones.


End file.
